


Photographic Evidence

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Blackmail, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Photographs, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus can't find his keys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge with the prompt "photo"

"Shawn, where are my keys?" Gus asked, patting down his pockets anxiously.

"I have no idea," Shawn replied a little too quickly.

"Shawn…" Gus warned him. "I'm not playing. I have to be at work in a few minutes. Now where are my keys?"

Shawn considered that for a moment. "Maybe some sort of key gremlin snuck in and stole them."

Gus eyed Shawn. He was in one of his moods where he would never give a straight answer, and Gus was about to be late. "Shawn, you tell me where my keys are, or I will tell Julie all about the incident at the water park."

"What indecent?" Shawn asked, but Gus could see the muscles tightening in his back.

"The incident with the slip n slide." He replied evenly.

"You have no proof!" Shawn declared.

Gus smirked. "I have photographic evidence."

Shawn turned and eyed him, trying to see if Gus was bluffing or not. "I don't believe you," he finally decided.

Gus's smirk widened. "Tell me where my keys are or I show the photos to Jules. _And Lassiter._ "

"You wouldn't!" Shawn declared. Gus gave him a level look. "You would. Fine." Shawn dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them over.

Grabbing them and heading for the door, Gus replied, "Pleasure doing business with you, Shawn."


End file.
